I Will Survive
by Applauze
Summary: Katie and Trent are dating and that leaves Sadie alone, without no one to talk to. Can a certian redhead dude cheer her up? Based on the songs Rude and I Will Survive. Requested by Light of the Dawn.


**I do not own Total Drama nor the characters Sadie and Harold. Also, Light of the Dawn does not own the Sadie and Harold relationship couple and requested that I give a crack at writing it. I hope you all enjoy this piece of work I came up with and so without further delay here is... I Will Survive.**

* * *

><p>Sadie was crushed. Her best friend Katie was in a relationship with Trent and she felt so alone. Katie focused all of her time on Trent and it seemed like as if Sadie was no longer a part of her life. Sadie was sad, so sad that she often went to the park and cried her eyes out. One day, she was at the park, sitting on a bench and crying her eyes out when she saw all of the young teenage couples in love. Sadie was still busy crying when she heard a dude ask her,<p>

"Sadie, is everything alright?"

She looked up and saw Harold standing in front of her. He was the last person that she expected to be here with her.

"Nnnoooo... Evvvferyythinig is noootttt alriiiighhhhththt!" she shouted as she started to cry her eyes out once more.

"What's wrong, you can tell me, can't you?" he asked her.

"I normally won't tell you anything but you are the only person left. Katie is dating Trent and it feels like that she has shut me out of her life."

"And you feel alone, don't you?"

"Why did she had to be so rude? She shuts me out of her life and calls herself the prettier one based on her looks and size."

"Now Saide, that is no reason to be sad." Harold said as he took a seat beside her on the bench. "You are beautiful."

"No, I am not. I am fat and people don't like fat people."

"Actually, you are wrong. Turns out that curvier women are attractive. Look at Adele, Jennifer Lawrence and Miranda Lambert. They have curves and guys love them for that."

"Yet, why don't everyone love me if I am like that, Harold?"

"It's simple Sadie. They think that you are not attractive due to your fashion and style. They think that you are desperate to find someone to love. Have you ever considered giving yourself a make over and changing yourself from something that you want to be to something that you are actually are."

"Yet, if I do that than how will I survive the loneliness. For I will have a sad look on my face."

"Sadie, you will survive. You got your whole life to live and to give your love to others. You are kinder than most girls that go to school with us."

"That is true but Harold how did you survive your breakup with LeShawna?"

"I was like you at first, sad and lonely. However, I learned to move on for there would be someone else out there for me. I learned how to control myself and yet no one wants to date a fool like me."

"Now why do you say that?" Sadie asked Harold.

"Because I am a geek. I am full of knowledge but no one wants to hang out with a person that just tells facts all day."

"Harold, that is not true. Although, you may have knowledge over everything, use it. Use it to help you out in life. For knowledge and wisdom is the key to a life of happiness."

"Sadie, where did you get that saying at?"

"It was a old proverb that my grandfather once told me. Of course, he often had to chew corn with one teeth and so most of it would land on his pants. So they creamed what was on his clothes and he ate that instead."

"Creamed what was on his pants?" Harold asked with a disgusted look on his face. "That is not as bad as my grandmother eating food and spitting back out onto any of us that was sneak by."

"That must have been bad." Sadie said as she started to giggle.

"See, there is the Sadie that I know. One filled with laughter and happiness."

"I know but I still feel alone."

"Saide, you will not be alone, for I will help you with this and together you can become a new person." Harold said as he took Sadie's hand and held it with his.

Sadie looked at Harold and Harold looked at Saide with a look in each other's eyes. Sadie blushed a little for a guy had never held her hand before.

"So have you returned from outer space to claim me?"

"What?"

"Oh, that was a dumb question for I am nervous, I mean a guy has never held my hand before and you are... well... um..."

"I could never live without you by my side. I sort of like you, Sadie."

"You do?" the girl asked in shock.

"There is something about you that I like. You are filled with kindness and you are probably the only girl besides Dawn to treat me nicely but Dawn is sadly taken by Noah." Harold said as he sighed.

"Harold, that is so sad. You are probably the only guy besides Owen and Cody that respects me but sadly those two are in two separate relationships that seem to workout."

"So Sadie, do you think you can change yourself so that way you can show anyone that you will survive anything?"

"I think I can. As long as we can work together, I Will Survive."

"There you go!" Harold shouted as he stood up. "I hate to leave you but I must leave before Duncan comes and finds me."

"I can understand. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see ya than!"

As Harold walked away, he remained in Sadie's thoughts and every time that he popped up in her heard, her heart slowly ceased to ache, one thought at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! My first Sadie and Harold one shot! This was inspired by the songs Rude by Magic and I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor. I do not own either songs. This was requested by Light of the Dawn who is such a sweet friend of mine. She has wrote some of the best oneshots over Nawn I have ever read and Lo, a story of mine is going to have Nawn in it. Can you guess which one?<strong>

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


End file.
